


Moving Day

by asiriusfan



Series: Of Deer and Men [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusfan/pseuds/asiriusfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jily + Moving to Godric's Hollow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

"Unf!"

Lily wiped a hand across her forehead as she set down the heavy box she'd been carrying. With a large exhale, she threw herself onto the couch that had been unloaded only minutes before. She looked around the small living room, the one she'd walked through with James for the first time only a month earlier. It was warm, it was quaint, and it was currently full of boxes.

"Resting on the job, Evans?" James waltzed into the room, carrying three boxes as if they were weightless. Git, she thought playfully.

"That box was heavy, Potter," she called back.

He set down his boxes and joined her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and taking her left hand in his. He fingered with the ring there before whispering softly in her ear, "You know, before too long we're going to have to come up with different nicknames for each other. 'Evans' won't apply anymore."

"Hmmm," she purred as his breath grazed her neck. "Yes, we will. You know," she said, opening her eyes, "I was always rather fond of that one I used in Divination third year."

She could feel James frown beside her. "You called me 'The Devil's Henchman'."

Lily laughed. "Well, it fit at the time! You were standing behind me so I would keep seeing your reflection in my crystal ball! I was distraught!"

"Oi! The thought of a life with me distresses you?"

"Well, it certainly did then! Why did you even take that class?"

"I heard you were taking it," he said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Of course you did."

They lay like that for awhile, feeling the movement of their breathes and the warmth of their bodies. It was James who got up first.

"Well, I suppose we should finish unloading. You're falling behind in the box count, Red."

"It was heavy! I'm sure yours were light!" She moved toward his boxes, opening them and revealing their contents. "Pillows!? You boxed pillows!"

James was laughing. "Hey, I didn't choose to be left with the lighter boxes! You chose first, remember?"

"That's right," she frowned. Then she opened her box. Inside were several very shiny, heavy-looking pieces of metal. She held one up for examination. "Er…what are these and why are they in our house?"

"They're spare parts for my bike," came Sirius' reply as he strode into the room, a box in his hands and a grin on his face. "I was thinking of enchanting it to fly, so I thought it'd be wise to have a few spare parts lying around."

"First off, that's illegal, Sirius, and secondly, it doesn't explain what they're doing in our house." Sirius looked to James, who suddenly looked as if he didn't want to be here. Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "James…" she began, threateningly.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "Er…well, I was thinking, that….uh…well, you know…it-"

"James," she said, more forcefully this time.

"Well, he doesn't have a place to stay, and…er, well, we have a spare room, so I just thought…" he trailed off.

"I'm just here to make sure you two lovebirds aren't living in sin!" Sirius added brightly. "Well, you can live in a little sin, I suppose. I can't hang around here all the time," he winked.

Lily stood there, unable to think of anything to say, except once again, "James…."

James gulped.


End file.
